The Baroness
'The Baroness '''is the top assassin of Cobra Commander and thus plays the role of a secondary player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War, serving as his right-hand-woman. She is the primary villainess of the ''G.I. Joe ''franchise, though her appearance in the villains wars is taken from ''G.I. Joe: Renegades. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Early Operations At the outset of the war, Cobra Commander sends the Baroness out to eliminate the criminal empire of Cruella de Vil. Aided by Major Bludd, the Baroness tracks down Madam Medusa in the Devil's Bayou. The two soundly defeat her, but at the cost of losing Major Bludd's arm to Brutus and Nero. The Baroness later takes on Cruella herself; her technologically-advanced battle suit overwhelms Cruella's pitiable defenses. She returns to Cobra Commander, only for him to task her and Destro with a new assignment. A Failed Missile Launch The Baroness's new target is David Xanatos, a powerful criminal mastermind who originally planned to ally with Cobra Commander. The Baroness and Destro decide to fire a missile at Xanatos's headquarters. However, Xanatos sends Macbeth, a highly trained mercenary, to stop the missile launch. Once Macbeth causes the missile to detonate prematurely, the Baroness is knocked out in the blast. Destro carries her to safety, though the base and plan are both lost. The Attack on Cobra Mansion The Baroness and Destro brief Cobra Commander on the fate of the mission, but Demona interrupts the discussion. The Baroness leaps to her commander's aid, only to be knocked out by the gargoyle. Cobra Commander triggers an escape trapdoor, and both he and the Baroness escape. Demona follows them to their escape helicopter, using a laser rifle to depressurize the main chamber. Cobra Commander, from the cockpit, shoots Demona down with his laser cane, saving the chopper from further damage. The blow, however, is not fatal. The Bio-Vipers The Baroness and Cobra Commander then assign Doctor Mindbender with the task of eliminating DNAmy's Gene Splicer: a dangerous device used to create bizarre animal hybrids. To aid him in this task, the Baroness authorizes Mindbender use of the Bio-Vipers, lethal monsters capable of destroying anything in their paths. The monsters, smart enough to use weaponry, easily eliminate DNAmy's hybrids and destroy the Splicer. Though Cobra worries that the Vipers might be traced back to Cobra, the Baroness reassures him by remotely disintegrating them. Xanatos Captured and Freed Cobra Commander allies himself with the Shredder; the two successfully defeat and kidnap Xanatos. But Xanatos's alliance is quick to break him out. Fox sends Monkey Fist to infiltrate Cobra Industries. Though the Baroness sends Storm Shadow after him, Monkey Fist escapes with knowledge of Xanatos's location. The Baroness loses some hope when Fox successfully breaks Xanatos out, though Cobra Commander certainly does not fault her. Greater fears arrive when an assassin breaches Cobra Industries, taking out the guards and anti-personnel attack drones. The Baroness valiantly tries to defend Cobra Commander, only to be shot herself. The blow is not lethal, and Cobra eventually kills the assassin. The Next Move The Baroness welcomes Anton Sevarius into Cobra's alliance. She and Doctor Mindbender later enhance Zartan with a hyper-advanced camouflage system able to make any person resemble any other. Zartan is the first test subject; he chooses to emulate the Baroness in his first outing. However, Xanatos's faction defeats and apprehends Zartan. The Baroness later meets with Cobra Commander, currently granting an audience with the Shredder's old scientist, Baxter Stockman. As Stockman reveals, Oruku Saki has designed a dimensional-reality breaker, a machine capable of destroying the universe. Though the Baroness proves hard to convince, Cobra ultimately demands an all-out strike on Saki's lair. The Baroness voices some concern, due to Xanatos's influence, but Cobra dissuades her voice, as Anton Sevarius has completed the Bio-Viper project. As the Baroness notes, this nullifies Mindbender's contract; Cobra orders the Baroness to kill him. The Baroness, however, grows skeptical when Cobra Commander wishes Dominique Destine to take part in the assault. The Baroness loathes to work with Dominique, due to her distrust, but Cobra assures her, should Dominique rebel, the Baroness may kill the mysterious woman. The Battle of New York During the strike on the Shredder's compound, Dominique Destine turns her laser cannon onto the Baroness and Mindbender, just as the Baroness feared. Yet the Baroness tosses one of her laser discs and knocks the woman aside. But even the Baroness is not prepared to face Dominique, who reveals her true identity as Demona. The Baroness asks Sevarius to call in the Bio-Vipers, an order he obeys. When the Baroness attacks Demona again, the gargoyle evades the laser disc. Demona then takes up a laser pistol and fires upon the Baroness. The Baroness goes down. It is unknown whether or not she survives the battle. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Non-Disney Villains Tournament Backstory Anastasia Cisarovna was born in a wealthy aristocratic family in 1910. Being part of the liberal nobility, she was used to hearing her parents vividly protests alongside workers and burguoise against Russia's degrading permanence in World War I, the famine the country was plunged into and the exploitation promoted by the Tsar's regime. Wishing a more liberal and open regime, manifestations and fights for equality became a daily reality for the young woman. In February 28th 1917, her family's wishes came true when the recently formed workers association (the Soviets) finally gained the support of some soldiers, invaded Petergrad's (formerly St. Petersburg) Winter Palace and forced Nicholas II to relinquish his throne. Tsarism had fallen and a burguois government heralded by prince Lvov and minister Kerensky tried to bring back Mother Russia's glory, insisting the country should remain in the war. This arose more protests, and Lenin's return to the country alongside his "April Thesis" led to the Romanov family being murdered and a new Revolution on October 25th that very year to take place. The bolchevists had taken over Russia. Soon, her family's enthusiasm became fear when Lenin's revolutionary decrees stripped them of their lands and business, the once noble family being rendered poor and made a social pariah before the growing communist society. Anastasia's father was one of the "whites" in the Russian civil war that was soon to erupt. That eventually led him to being captured and sent to a concentration camp, alongside her mother, who tried to protect him. She never saw them again, courtesy of Tcheka (Lenin's political police). Alone and cast out in the streets, Anastasia could only watch was her innocence was replaced by pure hatred for Lenin and the Marxist ideology. It was then that she was found by a young teenager that called himself "Robotnik". Disgusted that he was connected to the proletariat masses, she initially rebuffed him, but the overweight boy insisted on aiding her, saying one day he'd rebuild Russia in his image, crushing Lenin and his corrupt successors. She and Robotnik kept on working harder and harder to survive, as Anastasia imagined what she'd do, should she find Lenin all by himself, helpless like her parents were. In 1924, when the founder of the USSR died of a brain disease, Anastasia was shocked. She had been deprived the pleasure of one day avenging her parent's deaths. It was at this time that Robotnik advised her to try and murder Stalin and Trotsky, the two possible successors for Lenin's place as Premier of the USSR. She was eventually caught and violently tortured by the Reds, as it was revealed that Robotnik had sold her out as a passport to leave Soviet Russia for other places. With Anastasia, the final remainders of aristocracy would die, and with her the whole connection to Imperial Russia, the scourge of Socialism. Stalin had other plans for young Anastasia, though. Instead of getting rid of her, he trained her as an assassin, to further humiliate her origins. A noblewoman serving the people's regime. It was the ultimate irony. Her gorgeous looks and fierce skills also made her a perfect suit. After months of mental torture, she was re-educated intro a "true Soviet hero". Her first mission involved murdering Trotsky, which she did in México. Stalin no longer had anyone to boycott him in the USSR's directory. Used as a spy, seductress and assassin in the rest of WW2, Charles zi Britannia, at the time an aristocrat of England convinced Stalin to put Anastasia in suspended animation, as she was Russia's true example of a "Super Soldier". Although wary of this, Stalin's paranoia took the best of him and he did so. Being awaken time and time again over the years to serve new masters, Anastasia was kept as young as she was when she was frozen. Everything changed when she was awakened by a mysterious man called "Cobra Commander", who restored her memories in return for her undying loyalty. Angered at what the world had made of her, she renamed herself "Baroness" to pay homage to her true origins, so that when she found Robotnik once again and put a bullet through his head, he'd know that the people's age was over. The Battle for Cobra Mansion When Cobra's compound is attacked by the Valentine brothers, Jan and Luke, the Baroness takes a significant role in stopping their advance. The more arrogant of the two, Jan, makes several threats towards the Baroness during the conflict, including revealing his desire to have sexual intercourse with the Baroness's corpse. The Baroness does not take kindly to threats, using her weaponized war suit to destroy most of Jan's ghoul army. Valentine does manage to knock her over and injure her, forcing Destro to carry her into Cobra Commander's safe room. When Jan follows, the Baroness disguises the extent of her injuries and helps gun the Nazi vampire down. Against the Black Knights The Baroness is enlisted to help Cobra Commander fight against the forces of Zero. As part of this campaign, the Baroness commissions Doctor Mindbender to destoy one of Zero's best men, Suzaku. Mindbender presents her with two of his robots: Lugnut and Blitzwing. The two robots prove to be less than effective against Suzaku's superior piloting. The Baroness herself turns to the mysterious Mao to learn more information about Zero. He tells her to inquire after the activities of one Lelouch Lamperouge; he also warns her about Lelouch's special ability: hypnotizing people to do his bidding with a power called Geass. The Baroness equips her glasses with anti-Geass technology and pursues Lelouch. She tracks the boy down, only to be kicked away by Suzaku, who has joined the fight. The Baroness beats him down, turning her attention to Lelouch. After striking him a few times, Lelouch tries to use his Geass on her. Immune to its effect, the Baroness obeys his command - to leave him in peace - as part of a bluff. Her information confirmed, she reports to Cobra Commander that Lelouch is Zero. Zero's Assault on Cobra Mansion As tensions rise between COBRA and the Black Knights, Cobra Commander warns Baroness that there are other allies he can resort to for his operations. Baroness is wary of the horror to come, sharing her insecurities with her lover, Destro. Soon enough, Zero launches an all out assault on Cobra Mansion, shocking COBRA's defenses. In the middle of the battle, the Baroness turns her attention to another fighter masquerading as Zero. She is shocked to discover that CC, a consultant to Zero, has disguised herself and sent a giant Knightmare Frame into the battle. The Baroness is briefly distracted, allowing the real Zero to put on another mask (his main one being destroyed earlier in the battle). The Baroness puts on her energy gloves and tries to blast Zero away, but he shoots the energy storage chamber, causing the gloves to explode. The Baroness then tries to gun Zero down, only for him to leap off Jeremiah Gottwald and right into her. Stunned, the Baroness is knocked out of the fight. She survives, but at the cost of Cobra's entire criminal empire. AttackedCategory:Comic Book VillainsCategory:Cobra IndustriesCategory:Cobra Commander and Doctor Drakken's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney VillainsCategory:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war ContestantsCategory:Cobra Commander's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Cobra Commander and Megatron Alliance from T.V. Villains TournamentCategory:Xanatos and Cobra Commander Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney VillainsCategory:Wacko and Cobra Commander Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney VillainsCategory:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the SeriesCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villainsCategory:PsychopathsCategory:Vs BrockCategory:Live-action villainsCategory:Cobra Commander's AllianceCategory:RedeemedCategory:Dimensional TravelersCategory:Movie VillainsCategory:Movies Villains WarCategory:Cobra Commander's Alliance in Movies Villains WarCategory:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Cobra Commander's Alliance in Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the FallCategory:Anime VillainsCategory:The Major's Alliance The Baroness keeps to herself for some time, waiting out the war. When Cobra Commander resurfaces, the Baroness returns to his employ. One day, while bringing a cargo of goods to the commander, the Baroness's vehicle is stopped by a familiar face: Jan Valentine. The Baroness guns her foe down, but he recovers. Distraught, the Baroness leaves the vampire to her guards while she makes off with the cargo. Her men do not last very long. Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War Under direct orders from Cobra Commander, the Baroness infiltrates the Riddler's hideout, while posing as a police officer, to disguise her actions. She overhears the Riddler's communication with CADMUS' executive, Kent Mansley, long enough for her to install a micro-chip into the household, allowing Cobra Commander to receive information, and to call reinforcements, to back her up. She then breaks into the hideout, catching them by surprise, unveiling her facade in the process, before capturing the two villains, to bring them forward to her superior. Movies Villains War Cartoon Villains War Category:TV Show Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Sexy villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Pages with Origins Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Cobra Commander's and Xanatos's Aillance in Villains Battles Category:Grey DeLisle Category:Cobra Commander's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Cobra Commander's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's)